1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming member, to a toner removing apparatus, to a developing apparatus, and to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is an art such as a recycled developer classification apparatus that collects, after performing an image forming process, residual developers, that classifies the collected developers into those to be reused, and those to be discarded, and that has a classification portion including filter means which classifies the collected developers into those to be reused, and those to be discarded.
The classification apparatus serves as a filtering means configured so that a cylindrical mesh of a toner classification unit fitted into a pipe communicating with a path used to convey toner, which is not transferred to transfer paper, to the toner classification unit is rotationally driven to rotate thereby to separate foreign matters from developers.
There is an art such as an electrophotographic apparatus which comprises a developing unit configured to accommodate a two-component developer including toner and carrier and to develop an electrostatic latent image with a developer, and also comprises a toner recycling mechanism to thereby form images and recycle the toner. The developing unit of this electrophotographic apparatus has a mesh member provided in a developer flow path, and also has a rubbing member configured to rub against the mesh member. Thus, paper powder in recycled toner is positively rubbed against the mesh member to thereby crush the paper powder into small particles. Simultaneously, the meshes of the mesh member are prevented from being clogged.